


Center of ALL of Thomas' Feelings

by your_cringy_father



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Patton, Which is funny cause I usually never write him as unsympathetic, also he doesn't only speak in lies in this one, this is just kind of a vent fic, unsympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_cringy_father/pseuds/your_cringy_father
Summary: Deceit got a win for once, and he won't stop telling Patton about it.Alternatively; The One Where Patton Swears((No Beta, we die like men))





	Center of ALL of Thomas' Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is just kind of a fic to remind you I'm alive! I've got so many ideas, but I realized I hadn't posted something simple and small for once so. Take this short fic to tide you over until I start my more larger one.  
((Sorry if the ending is abrupt, again I literally just lost all motivation to finish it when my project I was passionate about reminded me it existed))

Patton doesn’t swear.

Ever. 

It’s not a rule, it’s more of just an unintentional side effect of being Patton, your fun loving father figment figure.  
No need to, honestly. He found that he could say his piece without using any colorful language unlike his friends.  
He wouldn’t, even if he wanted to. Swearing just made people more emotionally charged, less serious.

And the last thing Patton needed now was people taking him less seriously then before. He had worked so hard to get to where he was, keeping his soft and pliant personality, while also making sure his points were respected. 

Sure! He was happy being bubbly and bouncy, but he also could make some actual suggestions here and there! 

It’s why Deceit gets on his nerves. Or at least, has been lately. 

It’s been weeks since Deceit has let up about the callback they missed.

The wedding came and went, all parties being mildly annoyed, but excited for their friends nonetheless. 

All, except Deceit. The entire time, he was working overdrive. Telling relatives about his successful job, his wonderful relationship (failing to mention he’s definitely gay and no, uncle kenny, he’s not planning on “buckling down with a nice lady” anytime, ever), and how he’s definitely happy with how his life is going, productively. 

Patton was in a terrible state the entire time, trying to quickly convince Thomas that he should probably tell the truth here, he’s sure they’ll understand and if not-- He can just leave, but they’re family and they love him!

It didn’t seem to do much help though, and by the end of the night, Logan had just simply told Patton to sit and wait it out. 

No, it wasn’t a great day for Thomas’ morality.

However, he was happier knowing he avoided confrontation, so Patton hadn’t made a big deal.  
He smiled, glad knowing Virgil was more calm, comfortable with just sitting in Logan’s arms and waiting out the time, knowing Roman got to flick on the creative lights with Deceit and come up with some interesting situations to convince some prying ears that he had a stable job. 

So he lets it go. 

But Deceit doesn’t. 

In fact, it’s the topic of conversation for the next week. He brings it up almost every other conversation they have, even going so low as to throw verbal jabs at Morality about his poor performance in comparison to him and Roman. Patton grins, just happy that Roman has another friend to hang out with. He even stops a protesting Logan, and a defiant Virgil from coming to his defense. He shakes his head slightly, whispering to Logan, “He’ll drop it soon.” with confidence. 

He doesn’t for another week. 

Sure it gets more inconsistent, but it doesn’t stop him from referencing it.

It’s annoying, is what it is. Dee got an inch, and he took a mile. And wow, is it a long mile. 

Patton keeps his cool, still waving off his friends when they question him about it, instead leaning to hear their needs. It was getting everyone on edge, the least Patton could do is hear out their concerns. 

And then the day comes. 

Deceit was sitting, smug, in the corner of their L-shaped couch. He was reading a book with a title Patton knew couldn’t be english. His sunny disposition shines through, however. 

“Morning Deceit!”  
He chirps, setting his plate of eggs and bacon down the coffee table, sliding it towards the snake-based side. 

Patton sits down with his own plate, basically laying waste to the lightly charred bacon Virgil helped him make.  
Said anxious side sat on the ground in front of the coffee table, Roman leaning lazily on him as he jot down ideas for the next video Thomas was brainstorming. 

They chatted for awhile, Logan eventually filtering in to grab a plate, say his thanks, and sit at the table away from them with a large color-coded binder open. Morning tasks and scheduled appointments, the others understood. 

Roman only lent his voice when one of them said something about theater, rather intending to stick to his pad and paper. 

Virgil laughed, shrugging his shoulder to shove Roman off.  
The prince let out a dignified squawk, flailing slightly while trying to keep his balance. 

He huffed, watching Virgil with patient eyes, “Careful doom’s day gloom, magic is happening here!” 

Patton giggled, finally putting down his place to take an absent-minded sip of his orange juice. 

“Magic?” Deceit inquired, eyebrow raised from his position far away.  
Roman, excited to get to info-dump his new ideas, struck a valiant pose and flipped open to older pages. 

“Yes! My work, I’m generating ideas at the speed of light. Truly, I am a master at my job.” He preened, another breath already taken to start his endless fountain of ideas. 

“Positively, Roman. However you did your best work already!” Deceit exclaimed. Roman, seemingly unable to seen the proverbial trap Deceit had laid, quirked his head to the side and asked; “Hm? What would that be?” 

Virgil groaned loudly from the kitchen, obviously a few steps ahead of Roman.  
Patton just winced.

“Your work at the wedding? Phenomenal.”  
Deceit mock swooned, smiling when he sees the twinge of pride in the Creative side’s face, “Yes, your response to Aunt Patty about our current living space? Perfect. Just distant enough from the truth to make us seem more advanced in life, just close enough to keep our ulterior motives a secret.”  
He clapped his hands slowly, “I can’t imagine any of the others working that hard, or working as well. Certainly not Patton!” He said it almost incredulously, gesturing with a hand in the moral side’s direction. 

The pride in Roman’s eyes almost immediately diminished. 

“What? Patton had a very good tussle with you if I remember right!” He jabbed a finger in the other side’s direction.

“Yet I came out the winner.” Deceit seethed, “It’s almost as if Patton as a side was incompetent! Or, dare I say? Worthless to Thomas!”  
He fake gasped, holding a hand to his heart,  
“But I would never say that…” He said smoothly, eyes sliding over Patton easily.  
No, he wasn’t stupid, he knew what a backhanded insult was. 

“Deceit--” Logan interrupted, the edge to his voice hard and sharp.  
However, it seems Deceit was not done. 

Patton sat, fingers dancing on the underside of his plate, his thumbs gripping the glass tightly. 

“No, but that’s not ALL it is, is it? I can’t help but feel as if our progress prior to that had been so easily stifled! And I have no idea who would have caused that issue.” He glares, 

“Face it, without certain people at play, this entire operation ran much smoother, better--” 

Patton stood up, letting the plate clatter and break on impact with the counter, then the ground. 

He swiveled to look at Deceit, fists clenched at his sides and his eyes watering.

Despite the tracks of hot tears down his red cheeks, he’s never felt more strong.  
With a shuddering breath he shouted;

“Fuck. You.”

Deceit, eyes wide, sat shocked as the entire room settled into a sparking state of confusion and surprise.  
Patton looked down at his plate, split in two, and simply stalked off to his room, fuming.


End file.
